


You Bought Me a Star? [PHOTO EDIT]

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: IronStrange Week 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ignoring Endgame, IronStrange Week 2020, M/M, photo edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: Stephen needs to find the perfect anniversary gift for Tony and he found it. Little did he know that Tony found the perfect gift for him too.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807000
Kudos: 16
Collections: IronStrange Week 2020





	You Bought Me a Star? [PHOTO EDIT]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a photo edit for IronStrange Week Day 1
> 
> Prompt: Outer Space

This is for Day 1 of IronStrange Week 2020. 

Prompt: Outer Space

Their anniversary was coming up and Stephen was struggling to find the perfect gift for his husband. He didn’t want to magik something because he did that last year. He wanted to outdo himself. Stephen scrolled through the internet until he found the perfect gift. He’ll have to work and coordinate with Pepper and Rhodey to help though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of their anniversary, Stephen woke up early and grabbed the certificate and waited for Tony to wake up. With a smile on his face, Stephen gave Tony the certificate.

Tony looking at the certificate gave a small frown but smiled as he read it.

“You bought and named a star for me?”

Stephen saw Tony pout a little bit, “Yes and why the pout?”

“Cuz I found a binary star and named it for you too.”

“We both got something from outer space for each other.”

“Happy Anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!! Kudos and Comments are awesome!!!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fe_kween) .


End file.
